iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Carron Botley
Early Life Carron Botley was born in 254 AC to Lord Donel Botley in Lordsport, and his second wife, Gwynesse Tawney. His elder brother, Balon, was born four years earlier, and the two of them were close growing up. Lord Donel allied himself with Lord Sunderly of Saltcliffe, and so Carron and Lady Yssa Sunderly, being close in age, grew up as friends. Durran's Defiance (270) In Durran’s Defiance, Carron tasted his first battles. He had learned to fight and sail, but he much preferred the latter to the former. During most battles, Balon was around to get him through without too much trouble. However, during the retreat at Hag’s Mire near the end of the conflict, an arrow struck Balon in the throat as he attempted to carry a distraught Carron to safety. Out of rage (really a feeling of guilt that he wouldn’t admit), Carron picked up his brother’s warhammer and charged back at the enemy. He had to be carried off the battlefield after taking down several enemy soldiers in a murderous rage. After the battle, he kept his brother’s warhammer and dedicated himself to becoming the best warrior and leader he could be, training day in and day out whether on land or the deck of a ship. After returning to Lordsport with the news of his brother’s demise, Lord Donel became furious. Not only had his eldest son and heir died upon the field of battle, but also he had left him with an heir that, to him, was a useless “sack of shit that doesn’t deserve to lie at the bottom of the ocean.” As Lord Donel so eloquently explained. What the Lord Botley had not seen, however, was the change in his remaining son. Carron was no longer the timid teenager that preferred sailing and exploring to fighting. His anger and guilt had turned him into not only a ferocious fighter, but also a capable and clever strategist. As the boy grew into a man, his only sense of stability in the family was his mother, Lady Gwyness. She loved her sons, but as Harlon became more like his father, Carron stayed true to her. During the years of abuse suffered at the hands of her husband, they held onto each other, with Carron vowing silently to make his father pay for what his continued actions against her. A Frustrating Start (272 - 279) While Carron wanted to take command of his own ship upon the seas, his father refused the request, his aging mind stuck in his ways; he did not trust his youngest son. Instead, he allowed Carron to sail under Yssa Sunderly (272 AC) who would go on to take the Ladyship of Saltcliffe from her father under mysterious circumstances, the details of which only a handful of people, and it is said Carron himself, would know. During their years together, Lady Sunderly and the Heir of Lordsport grew closer as friends and confidants, with Carron becoming her closest advisor and growing as a leader in his own right. During this time, Carron learned to kneel in humility and worked hard to hone his skills as a sailor and captain. After some time, Lord Donel (in failing health and increasing mental instability) decided to strip Carron of his title as heir to the house and passed it to his youngest brother, Harlon. This event would forever change the dynamic of the House of Botley, as Carron no longer considered himself aligned with the directives of his father and remaining brother. He went back to his friend and companion, Yssa Sunderly, and rumors say he assisted her in assuming the Ladyship of Saltcliffe under mysterious circumstances. Recent Events Afterwards, in 279 AC, Carron took command of his own ship, named 'The Iron Sparrow', with which he took to the high seas, traveling to and from the Summer Isles, Qarth, and the Free Cities. At this point, men from Lordsport and surrounding communities flocked to his command, wanting to sail under the renowned sailor and feared warrior. During this time, Carron also learned to appreciate the cultures and styles of the world. He came to understand that the old way of Ironborn life was holding his people back, and that to move forward, severe changes would have to occur. Carrion styled himself on the outside to reflect his personality; an intelligent and clever man, with a rage and a violent demeanor hidden beneath the surface. He styled his hair, kept a groomed appearance, and wore clothing befitting a Lord. In battle, however, Carron wielded his brother’s warhammer with a ferocity that would surprise any enemy he faced. He pushed himself harder in every way, powering through hits that would take down a lesser man. Carron's rage kept him going, fighting to the last man. His well-kept hair and clean, sophisticated style would be drenched in blood on several occasions. In 280 AC, Carron returned to the Iron Islands to meet with Lady Sunderly in preparation for the journey to King’s Landing. With the crowning of King Daemon III Blackfyre, Carron joined the Iron Fleet officially in order to oust the Martell Pirate king from the Stepstones, an act that could prove a turning point for the young captain… In 281 AC, Carron Botley participated in the Ironborn War against the Summer Islands, involved in the Battles of Last Lament and Lotus Port, where he was killed in the battle. Category:House Botley Category:Ironborn